


Child's Play

by mithrel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop, Snow, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silly fun, Avengers style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

It’s Tony who starts it, predictably, hitting Natasha in the face with a snowball. Everyone freezes, watching her wipe the snow away. Then she grins an unholy grin, says, “Oh you are _dead,_ Stark!” and bends down to scoop up some snow of her own.

Tony, laughing, dodges behind Clint, who gets hit by Natasha’s return volley. He mock-snarls at her and joins the fight.

Thor is the next one to be sucked in, and he thankfully throws snowballs instead of entire armfuls of snow.

Steve and Phil exchange an exasperated look, when Steve is suddenly hit in the back of the head. He turns, but can’t tell who threw it. He looks at Phil again, who shrugs. Steve shrugs back and goes after Tony, as the primary instigator of the group.

Everyone freezes as a misthrown snowball accidentally hits Bruce. He stands there for a moment, eyes closed, breathing deeply, then gives a bloodcurdling yell, grabs a handful of snow and wades in.

Clint, Natasha and Tony seem to have formed an alliance. Steve, seeing this, motions to Thor and Bruce, backs off and cocks his head at the three of them.

Thor nods, and Bruce smiles slightly, fading back to sneak around behind them.

Before Steve and Thor can do anything, there’s a roar that makes them all whip around and the Hulk buries Tony, Clint and Natasha under a pile of loosely-packed snow.

***

“He cheated!” Tony complains for the fifteenth time since they’d dug him out. Steve rolls his eyes and hands him a towel for his hair, which is sticking up like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket.

Bruce just smiles into his hot cocoa and replies, “You were the one making unholy alliances.”

“Ex- _cuse_ me?” Natasha says, “Exactly _who_ are you calling unholy?”

“Clint,” Bruce shoots back, not batting an eye.

Clint grins and bows.

Phil just shakes his head at them all and leaves the kitchen in disgust.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Child's Play (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3044327) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
